The Bridge We Take
by PowerBaby
Summary: Dr Kat Manx has a new assistant who has some information Gruumm wants. Can the Rangers keep her safe especially the Green Ranger. Or will she lose everything.
1. Chapter 1

I'm very sorry for those who read the messed up version. Thank you so much for the review. I had no idea I uploaded the not fixed version.

It is another beautiful day in NewTech City so rise and shine. Your listening to Turner and Pooch in the morning.

I reached over with the covers still over my head trying to turn off that blasted alarm clock. Finally after knocking just about everything else I had on the bedside table to the floor I found the alarm clock.

Barely lifting my head out from under my soft warm heavy green comforter I glanced at the clock. 4:01 a.m. If today wasn't the start of my new job at Space Patrol Delta I so would not be up at four in the morning. Today I was starting my new job as Dr Katherine Manx's assistant. I may only be 19 but I have two degrees in mechanics. Ever since I was little I had this way of remembering things that and I'm very good with numbers. By the time I was in high school by the time I was eight and college by ten. If you were to see me I look like a normal teenager, I have shoulder black hair with long layers and a green stripe on each side and hazel eyes. I'm right at 5'2 and 120 pounds. All and all I look like a normal person but I have been told I'm quite weird at times.

6:00 AM

The rangers were in the break area relaxing before another busy day. Sky Tate the Blue S.P.D. ranger was sitting on the couch reading a book. While Sydney "Sid" Drew pink S.P.D. ranger was looking at a magazine. Jack Langors S.P.D. Red ranger was playing a space game with Z Delgado Yellow S.P.D. ranger

Rangers report to the command center.' came Dr Manx's voice

So much for another quite day.." Sky said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with the others.

The rangers all lined up in front of Commander Doggie Cruger waiting to see what Gruumm was up to next.

Rangers Gruumm has sent Krybots and the east side district" Said Dr Manx

Rangers you must be very careful. Stealtrix is wanted in 14 galaxies for stealing the memories from victims." Said Doggie Cruger

You heard them guys lets ranger up.' Said Jack

S.P.D. Emergency said all of the rangers as they morphed.

East side district….

I can not believe I'm going to be late for my first day of work. Sarah was fiddling inside her briefcase and not even paying attention to where she was going or who was around her.

Please tell me I did not forget my S.P.D. pass." She said to her self.

Hello they Miss Edwards." came a high pitched male voice.

Sarah came to a stretching halt as her head shot up and not even ten feet in front of her was a alien.

Her mouth dropped open first off there was a strange alien dressed like he was a vampire and he knew her name.

Who are you?" she said trying to hide any fear in her voice but not doing a very good job.

How rude of me. I am Stealatrix and I have been asked to attain some rather juice information from you." as Stealatrix said that he began to walk toward Sarah.

Sarah dropped her briefcase and turned and began to run. She only made it a few feet when she was surrounded by Krybots. She spun all the way around looking for someway to escape.

Look you have the wrong person I don't know anything." She said hoping he would believe her but she highly doubted it.

Stealatrix held out a clawed hand to her. Come my dear lets make this painless and easy. At least I think it is painless." He said laughing.

It's not like anyone remembers how to talk afterwards to tell me.

As he was just about to touch her arm with his metallic claw several laser shots in several colors landed all around her.

Sarah hit the ground covering her head. There was so much commotion going on around her. Sarah was wondering if she should make a run for it but was to scared to move. So she just kept covering her head. Sarah felt two strong arms reach around her and lift her to her feet.

Are you alright?." The voice said.

Sarah still to afraid or the shock of everything didn't answer.

So the arms lead her over to the side. She felt her back connect softly with a hard wall.

Hey I need to know if you are ok." He said .

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with someone wearing all green.

Trying to find her voice after a few moments she managed to say.

I think so.

Hey Bridge we could use some help here." came the voice of the guy in Blue.

The guy in green looked back at me and said stay here ok.

With that he was back to fighting those funny looking black things with bowling ball looking heads.

All Sarah could do was watching the fight in front of her. She had been so in shock at first it didn't connect that they were the Power Rangers not just some funny group in suites.

Well at least now she had a great excuse for being late for work.

As the last of the Krybots were defeated the five in front of her de morphed.

The one in green ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

Sarah swayed a little but Bridge made sure to help her stay up.

Are you ok Miss?" He said

Sarah looked up and came face to face with her hero. He was wearing green S.P.D uniform and black gloves. He had messy brown hair and bluish green eyes.

Snapping out of her shock Sarah responded." Yes I'm sorry its just been a day." She said giving a small smile.

As she looked behind them she sees the two females. One in pink and the other in yellow, picking up the content of her spilled briefcase.

Sarah realized she still had her hand on the green rangers arm. Letting go turning slightly pink in the cheeks she walks over to the other rangers.

Thank you for all of your help." She said looking at the rangers.

Its no problem responded the yellow ranger. She was young with short black hair. She was Sarah's height and had a very warm smile.

Looking down at her watch Sarah looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

Ow Ow she said quickly taking her briefcase from the yellow ranger.

I'm sorry, I'm very late for my first day at work.

Sarah was trying to move past the rangers but the blue one stepped in front of her.

I'm sorry miss but we need to know what that criminal wanted with you.

Before she could protest the red rangers morpher went off.

Rangers Krybots are attacking in s sector 3.

Sarah knew that was the voice of Kat Manx

She saw a black gloved hand holding a card come into her vision.

If you could Miss please come by S.P.D. for some questioning later.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at him. He was cute in a silly kind of way.

That won' be a problem. Pausing She looked at the green ranger waiting for a name

Taking a few seconds to catch on Bridge answered." Ow sorry Carson Bridge Carson.

That won' be a problem Bridge." Sarah said her hand lingering just a little to long on the card.

Bridge finally realized he was still holding the card and let go. Nodding his head he headed off with the others.

As Bridge went to get on his Bike Sky leaned over. Carson, Bridge Carson. He said giving a raised eyebrow.

Leave him alone Sky he's got a crush that all." Jack said with a smile as he puts on his helmet.

Bridge looked at the two. No I don't but she is very nice thought.

Sky just shakes his head and revs his engine as Bridge starts a rant about the women he saved.


	2. Chapter 2

I can not remember the last time I ran this fast in heels. What was I thinking wearing heels? Right I was thinking dress to impress that and you won't be standing much anyway, by the time I hit the front lobby of S.P.D. I could hardly breathe. Thank goodness someone was coming out as I was going in because I honestly don't think I had the strength to open the door. As I walked in or should I say limp because my caves were killing me the first thing I did was look for a place to sit.

This is not my day." I said looking and seeing no seats anywhere near the entrance.

So I took a deep breath and tried to stand up straight as I walked to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk was in a grey S.P.D. uniform. Her hair in such a tight bun I'm surprised the pressure didn't make her brain pop out of her head. Even the square glasses on her head looked too tight. She looked to be in her late 20's early 30's this should make a great conversation I thought as I stepped up to the desk.

I stood there very patient with my briefcase to my side. I was dressed in a dark green long sleeve button down shirt with a knee length black skirt and a long black coat. I had the sides of my hair pulled back to the side and the green part in a braid. I also had decided it would be a good idea to put on what I like to call my smart people glasses. I normally don't wear my black square glasses but truth be told I am blind as a bat without them. I could not read anything in front of me. I'm sure that wouldn't sit well with Dr Manx if I have to be two inches from the screen at all times.

I looked down at my watch yet again. I swear how long this pop tart is going to make me stand here before she even acts like I'm here.

Don't do it. You are already late a few more minutes wont make a difference.

Don't do it Sarah." I kept saying to myself.

You know what screw it.

Excuse me Miss." I said trying to sound very polite.

The women just barely looked up at me. Ok strike two for pop tart I thought.

So I did what anyone would do. I got eye level with pop tart and snapped my fingers.

Excuse me, yes you. I am Dr Sarah Edwards and I have a very important meeting with Dr. Kat Manx and I know she for one does not like to be kept waiting.

After giving my little speech I stood up straight and waited for pop tart to answer.

Please hold she said into her head set.

Ow yea I made her mad. If looks could kill I would be dead.

You said you were Dr." she paused waiting for a response.

Trying really hard not to smile I handed her my S.P.D. temp id card.

Yes DR. I said with a little more point on the Dr. part.

I hate it when people see me and think ow a kid and give me a hard time,

But I love when the figure out the Dr. Part.

It's funny I don't feel bad for pop tart at all. Even after she punched in all my information and turned as red as a tomato from anger, I still didn't feel bad.

She signaled for a S.P.D guard and handed me back my id card.

Throw gritting teeth she smiled and said Dr Edwards have a good day.

She turned toward the guard and said." Can you please take Dr. Edwards to Dr. Manx office.

With that said she went back to looking at me.

I just gave a small smile and a raised eye brow and began following the guard.

The guard led me to a large escalator. As we began going up I felt very out of place. I hated when I felt this way. I look around and all of the people I see my age are just Cadets with no color. Yet here I was a Dr with the degrees and working under Dr. Kat Manx the leading Dr. on Earth.

Just breathe." I said.

I didn't realize how loud I had said it because the guard turned to me and said." Is everything alright Dr. Edwards?

Yes looking at his name tag. David I'm fine thank you.

As we reached the top of the escalator we turned down a long carder with lots of doors and even more people.

Here's Dr. Manx office Dr. Edwards. Thanks you David.

Here we go I thought as I took a deep breath and walked in the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I entered the room before I could even say Good afternoon Dr. Manx.

I was met with bright green cat eyes staring a hole right throw my head.

I hope you have a very good reason for being five hours late or I don't see much point of finishing this conversation Dr. Edwards.

Lord help me I felt like I was in fifth grade again with Miss Sullivan during that time of the month. This was a women who could make a grown man pee him self.

Yesmamei was attackedbythesethings and this other thingwantediguesstosuckmybrain.

DR. EDWARDS." Dr. Manx shouted.

Please slow down so I could understand you.

I'm sorry I talk fast when I'm nerves.' I said biting my lip

I was on my way here when some weird robot looking things and some Dracula reject attacked me. The rangers showed up and saved me,

I tried so hard to get here on time Dr. Manx I even.

Before I could finish Dr. Manx cut me off.

You were the one Stealtrix was after this morning? She said standing up

Why is she walking toward me I thought?

Yes Dr. Manx but I don't know what he wanted. I don't know anything special." I said very nerves as Dr. Manx got closer.

Wow this woman could be scary." I thought

I need to apologize. I had no idea you were the one he came after this morning or I never would have been so cross. She said

I could tell she was trying to say sorry and probably thinking I scared her to death that's why she is looking at me like a deer in headlights.

It's quite alright Dr. Manx. I take it the rangers aren't back yet?

Well at least now the first time I screw up maybe she will remember yelling at me and let me off easy. Na doubt it I thought. I'm not that lucky.

Well I need to inform Commander Cruger of this latest turn of events. Let me show your office and you can get started.

I tried to give a small smile as I followed Dr. Manx to my new office. So far today I have learned. Don't under any way shape or form make Dr. Manx mad at you and there is some guy named Stealtrix who wants something from me. Finally I need a map or I will never find anything here.

Dr. Manx stopped at a door four down from hers.

This is your office. If you need anything just call Boom. I'm sure he will come by and introduce him self to you later.

Thank you Dr. Manx I said as I went throw the door.

Well first things first. Sit down and remove heals. As I sat down in my very nice and soft chair I thought I had died and went to heaven. I laid my head back for a moment and closed my eyes also letting out a deep breathes.

You made it finally." I said with a laugh.

I raised my head and looked around. It wasn't as big as Dr. Manx which I wouldn't have expected anyways. It was nice thought. A off white color with a glass and medal desk in the middle with my computer on top. There was two small potted plants in the corner.

Wonder If I water those. Remember to ask I thought.

Other then that nothing really, except the carpet under my feet felt really good.

Dr. Kat Manx was a women with a lot on her mind. Why had Gruumm targeted Dr. Edwards. Yes she was very smart for her age of 19 and was a wiz with numbers but what could he use that for.

As soon as the doors in front of her opened to the command center Dr. Manx spoke.

Commander I need to speak with you privately." She said walking up to Commander. Anubis "Doggie" Cruger.

Is everything alright Dr. Manx he asked as he stood to follow her into the side office.

No Sir I'm afraid its not.

After Dr. Manx finished informing Commander Cruger of what was going on they re entered the command center just as the rangers were also coming in.

That is the second nail this week I have broke. You think they would be sensitive to these sorts of things." Sid said

I don't know about you guys but Gruumm seems to be putting his krybots in overtime as of late." Sky said.

I know man three times today." Said Jack

I wonder what he's after and why he was after that woman earlier." Bridge said.

Rangers." Began Commander Cruger.

I believe I can answer some of your questions.

As for the women this morning she is my new assistant. Dr. Sarah Edwards." Said Kat

As for what she possesses that Gruumm wants Stealtrix to attain I don't know.

Rangers Dr. Edwards is here at S.P.D. in her office. Dr. Manx and myself are going to ask her to stay here at S.P.D. until we can find out what Gruumm wants." Said Commander Cruger.

Did you find out anything from what time you were with Stealtrix?" asked Kat.

No as soon as we got Dr. Edwards to safety we were given a call to go to sector three." Said Jack

I did give her a card and ask her to come to S.P.D. for questioning sir." Bridge piped in.

I see very well Rangers. Dr. Manx and my self will go and have a talk with Dr. Edwards and make arrangements. Dismissed

Yes Sir." All five said turning to leave the command center.

What are the odds that she would be Kat's new assistant." Said Sid.

I know what ever Gruumm wants with her you know its not good." Said Z

Well whatever he wants with her. We're going to stop him." Said Sky

Dr Edward's office.

I hardly heard the door open I was so involved in my first project. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to try to repair the rocky start Dr. Manx and I had gotten off to.

Dr Edwards." A deep voice said making me jump in my chair. I looked up quickly to see Dr. Manx and a large dog I knew was Commander Cruger. I jumped to my feet.

Commander Cruger Dr Manx im sorry I didn't hear you come in." I said probably a little to quickly again

That's quite alright Sarah. May I call you Sarah Dr. Manx asked.

Yes that's fine Dr. Manx.

Please call me Kat. She said giving me a warm smile.

Boy were the red lights and red flags going off in my head. Dr. Manx sorry Kat was being very nice and Commander Cruger was standing in my office. I hope to God im not about to get fired but then again if I was why have me call her Kat.

Sarah." Kat said

Sorry Dr Manx, Kat I was thinking. I tend to do that a lot." I said feeling really stupid at this point.

Please Dr. Edwards have a seat." Said Commander Kruger.

So I sat back down in my chair my eyes going from Kat to Commander Kruger.

How do you like S.P.D. so far Dr Edwards." Commander Cruger said.

I love it sir. It's very nice."

For the love of God someone please get to the point or I'm going to jump clean out of my skin here." I thought

Dr. Manx has filled me in on what happened to you this morning and I would like to ask you to remain here at S.P.D until we have captured Stealtrix." Said Commander Cruger

You mean live here?

Sir I have my own place.

I understand that Sarah but it really would be in your best interest." Said Kat

So that's why she wanted me to call her Kat. smart woman. " I thought.

Very well sir If I may where will I be sleeping?


	4. Chapter 4

This will be your room. If you need anything Z and Sid are right across the hall.

Also the B squad dining room is two doors to your left. Commander Cruger said that would be yours why you're here.

Thanks Boom and also thanks for going to my apartment to get me a few things." I said taking in my new room.

It's no problem Sarah remember if you need anything just let R..I.C.K. or me know.

Will do goodnight Boom.

I plopped on my new bed, my new everything ow joy.

I look around and see yet again plain off white walls, a small desk in the corner. A bed and that's it. Wow talk about needing some tlc bad.

Laying back on my bad I sighed.

Why did I ever talk this job. I said out loud to no one. Why no one else was in here but me. Great I'm talking to myself.

Even better I answered my self.

I got up and walked into the bathroom attached to my room. I decided a nice hot shower would help clear my thought and hopefully I would get some sleep and forget about the fact that when I left my apartment I was wanting a new start, a change. Did I get what I asked for? New bedroom, new bed, even a new job and a new everything.

The next morning.

Beep, beep, beep, beep…….

Not again I thought as I reached for the alarm clock. At least it was easier to find then mine at home because I have nothing to clutter up the table with here. I look up at the clock 6:00 a.m. Well at least one really good point to living where you work you get to sleep in.

I pulled my self out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair had a wild look to it. Kind of sexy actually if I didn't look so Damn tired as it was.

Coffee I need coffee and lots of sugar." I said as I headed to the door.

As I entered the B squad area I saw the pink and yellow ranger sipping on something and talking up a storm. Man those two sure are chipper first thing in the morning. The one in pink had her blonde hair in pig tails with little curls and pink from head to toe. Even her coffee cup was pink and people say I wear a lot of green. The other one had dark hair pulled up in a lose pony tail. She had on a grey and yellow shirt with yellow pants. They really like making them stay in color code.

Good morning." I said trying not to make eye contact they were just way to hyper for me before at least one probably two cups of coffee.

Good morning Dr. Edwards the one in pink said. I'm Sydney Drew but everyone calls me Sid and this is Z Delgado but everyone calls her Z.

Sarah I said pointing to the machine Coffee.

Thank god they got the point because they started talking hushed tones to them selves and not to me. I was sure they were talking about me but I didn't care. Well I take that back I cared when I bothered to look up at them and they were doing weird hand movements and looking at me.

Shaking my head slightly I look at both of them.

What are you doing? I ask feeling really confused. I hope to God this is not a everyday thing with those two.

Can I ask you what your eating." Said Z

Coffee lots of sugar a little cream and toast." I said now really confused

What's on your toast?" Sid asks.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh and I thought I was weird.

Butter I answered.

The next thing I knew they were saying butter and doing that weird hand thing to eacher.

I saw Z raise a eye brow to Sid and Sid turned toward me.

Sarah you like to eat butter toast in the morning only or all the time?

God who are these girls? They had both leaned forward waiting for my answer.

Normally just breakfast but when I'm nerves all day. Why? I said raising my own eye brow

Sure enough they looked back at each other and said Butter toast and did the weird hand thing. That's it I have to get out of here.

Have a good day girls." I said as I bolted to the door only to come in contact with something very solid.

I felt two arms go around me keeping me from falling backwards. Ow man this isn't my day either. I look up to see those same bluish green eyes I saw save me the other day.

I am so sorry." I said looking down at him and what was my coffee all over his shirt.

Don't laugh, for dear lord and everything holy Sarah don't laugh. You just spilled coffee all over this man but god he looks funny and cute with coffee dripping off of him.

It's ok Bridge said looking down at him self. Why still managing to hold me in his arms.

After a few seconds of us just staring at each other. I think we were both waiting to see who cracked first because by the look on his face he was having a hard time not laughing to.

Well never mind that thought from behind us Z Delgado and Sidney Drew were laughing so hard they almost fell off the couch.

I smiled up at Bridge.'

I am so sorry Bridge." I said giving him a smile.

Its ok just gives me another reason to just drink juice" Bridge said returning the smile.

You know Bridge you could let her go now." Sid said in a very sweet voice

Right Bridge said letting me go quickly and turning a slight shade of pink.

I knew I also had to be red in the face as I bit down on my lip.

No problem thanks for saving me again even thought you wore my buttery toast and coffee I said with a slight laugh as I slipped past him and out the door.

I could hear Buttery Toast coming from the girls as the door closed behind me.

She likes Buttery Toast to Bridge asked Sid and Z. Now having a even bigger smile on his face as he went to fix his buttery toast.


	5. Chapter 5

I wonder if Sarah would like some coffee. After all I did wear it this morning." Bridge said why he was still standing on his head.

But I don't know how she likes it." He said with a slight frown on his face

Lots of sugar with a little cream said Z not even bothering to look up from her book until Sid piped in and don't forget the buttery toast.

Z looked up from her book and gave Sid a big smile. Yea Bridge can't forget the buttery toast.

Sky looked back down at his book shaking his head.

You know I think I will Bridge said as he got up right and began making Sararh coffee and buttery toast.

I can't do this anymore I said out loud.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the two piles on my desk. The really big one on the left, where the ones needing to be done.. The small pile on the right was the finished.

I'm going to go stir crazy. I have been in this office since seven a.m. and no coffee in my system. Thinking about my poor coffee I couldn't help but smile poor Bridge. He did look really good wearing it thought. I was pulled out of my thought by my bell going off.

Come in." I said

Speak of the devil. I said smiling how are you Bridge?

I'm good thanks for asking. You know I felt bad about wearing your coffee this morning so I thought I would bring you some lots of sugar and a little cream." He said setting it on my desk in front of me.

I looked at the cup in front of me and back to Bridge a few times before I spoke which I think was making him nerves.

I shook my head and smiled. How did you know how I liked my coffee?

Well Bridge started as he sat in front of me. I was standing on my head which I do when I want to think. It helps blood go to your brain so It helps me think better.

Why Bridge is saying all of this I lean on my elbows on the desk just staring. I did it I found someone as weird as me.

So as I was thinking I said out loud. I think I will take Sarah some coffee but wait I don't know how she likes it then Z said you like lots of sugar and a little cream. Them Sid said don't forget the buttery toast.

Bridge." I loved hearing him go on and on but I had to get out of that office.

I have a problem. I said trying hard not to smile which was really hard with him around. So I just bite my lip again. You see I asked Boom to make me a map so I would know where things are and well.

Pulling out a crayola drawing which a two year old couldn't read.

I can't read it and I was wondering if you were free. You, me and the pile of buttery toast you brought could go for a tour?" I asked at this point still leaning on my elbows with a Hugh smile on my face.

Sure I would love to. I know just the place. He said standing and offering me his hand. Which I gladly took. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

A few hours later….

Ow Bridge he didn't." I asked still laughing so hard I was sure my side was going to explode.

He did Bridge said getting in front of me walking backwards.

Bridge can I ask you a question?

Anything." He replied.

Why do you have to wear the gloves?

Well it is park of who I am. I can read people with my hands.

Really?." I asked taking a seat by him in the grass. Could you read me?" I asked looking slightly embarrassed and biting my lip.

Yea sure he said.

Bridge leans in a little closer to me and almost takes my breath away.

He takes off one of his gloves and waves his hand in front of me.

Even after a few seconds he doesn't say anything just stairs at me.

Do I have something on my head or something? I asked laughing trying to cover p the fact I was suddenly very nerves. What if he say something really bad. Well you should have thought of that before hand now shouldn't you." I thought

Bridge seemed to snap out of it by what I said.

I'm sorry but wow." He says looking me straight in the eyes.

Bridge good or bad wow?

No good really good. Your colors there just wow.

Ok." I said giving a small laugh. So I'm

Wow " he said

Just as I thought things were going to get good a young man in a grey S.P.D. uniform comes running up to us.

He was slightly out of breath but quickly stood up straight.

Sorry to interrupt but Dr. Manx needs you Dr. Edwards

I looked down and bite down on my lip again.

I looked up into Bridge's eyes. Ow those eyes.

Thanks for the tour. I said standing and walking with the cadet back into the main building of S.P.D. I just had to know right before I entered the door I gave a quick glance and sure enough Bridge Carson was looking down at his ungloved hand.

Inside the B squad break room…….

You know they have been gone a really long time." Sid said looking over to Z

I know. Isn't it exciting? They have so much in common." Said Z

Sky once again reading his S.P.D. book looked up slightly irritated look on his face.

You know it has almost been four hours and that is all you two have talked about is Dr. Edwards and Bridge. If you put just part of that energy on your ranger training. You would have scored higher on your last evaluation. With that he puts another piece of popcorn in his mouth and returns to his book.

Just as Z and Sid are going to respond the door opens to a very happy looking Bridge.

Bridge says Sid patting the seat beside her. Have a seat.

As soon as Bridge hit the seat Z asked.

How did everything go with you and Dr. Edwards?

It went good. We went for a walk ate buttery toast. Went out to the gardens and I read her.

Sid almost jumped out of her skin. Her and Z both were delighted to hear those words.

Well Bridgie tell us how is she?" Sid asked as she was practly jumping up and down on the couch

She's wow.

Bridge help us out here.' Wow Z said

Yea her colors were so warm and caring. It was wow. They were light and dark blue and purples and some greens. Normally someone is only one but wow.

So Sid she's wow." Z said looking from Sid back to Bridge.

So what does it mean ezactly her having all of these colors?" Sky asked still looking at his book.

Z shot Sky a dirty look.

Sky I thought you didn't care." Before Sid could finish Bridge cut in.

Well it means she is a very deep person. Very passionate, loving, caring. As Bridge went on and on with his list he seemed to be completely zoning out which seemed to only make Z and Sid happier.

Why do I ever ask." Said Sky waiting for Bridge to shut up.

So did she like the coffee and toast." Sid asked trying to also get Bridge on something else

Yea she loved the coffee thanks for telling me how she liked it Z.

Anytime Bridge." Z said

We ate the toast together in the park. Did you know she even folds her toast? I guess it's less messy for her that way. Or she just wants to make sure there is butter everywhere.

Needless to say Bridge Carson went on about Sarah Edwards for the next several hours.


	6. Chapter 6

After spending most of the day in the company of Bridge I knew sleep would not come easy. I couldn't get the look on his face out of my head. He looked like he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Or he was afraid to. I know that he said I had wow colors but that didn't help me any. I have always been one of those people who felt self conscious. I guess a lot of that had to do with being 12 and in college. That's it. I thought I need to make myself so tired and can't help but go to sleep. So I climbed out of bed and changed into my tight black workout clothes. Maybe working out in the gym for a hour or so will help me sleep.

I didn't get far down the hallway before I came face to face with Z and Sid.

Hey Sarah." Where are you off to so late?" Sid asked.

Well I can't sleep so I thought I would work out for a little bit." I said trying to walk past them.

Hey Sarah you know if you ever want to talk." Z said

Thanks I will remember that.

I quickly made my way down the hallway. It wasn't that I didn't like talking to the girls its just well. They act weirder then I do and im really not in the mood for twenty questions.

As Sarah walked out of sight Sid looked at Z crossing her arms and smiling wide.

You know Bridge is in the break room and he has been on his head a long time. Maybe it would do him some good to work out. Help burn off some energy." Z said returning Sid's Smile

Z that is a great idea. I mean really what are friend for if we don't look out for one another.

So with that said Sid and Z had decided Bridge needed to work out.

So the two girls walk into the break room and see Bridge standing on his head. Jack playing a video game and Sky as always reading a book.

Hey Bridgie." Sid said bending down to somewhat be eye level with Bridge.

Yes Sid." Bridge said opening his eyes attached to his very red face.

I was wondering would you workout with me at the gym?" She asked all sweetly

Isn't it kind of late? Bridge asked looking confused

Well I have been having trouble sleeping and Z is way to tired to go and I really don't want to go by myself." Sid gave Bridge the sweetest little angel look she could muster.

Sure Sid." Bridge said standing up right again.

Just let me grab a towel and I will meet you there.

Great I will see you in a few. Ow Bridge if you want go ahead and go in and start without me. I wont be to long." Sid said giving Z a look and leaving the room.

Yea wow its late. I'm going to bed, night all." Z said quickly leaving the room to.

Bridge also leaves to get his towel and water bottle from him room.

You saw that right Jack." Asked Sky looking up from his book with it just being Jack and him in the room.

Jack pauses his game and turns around and looks at Sky.

Sure did. There up to something. Poor Bridge. Hope he can handle it." Jack said as he turned back around to play his game.

Sarah had been at the gym for about 30 minutes now hitting the punching bag but still wasn't feeling tired. She just wasn't tired she could not stop thinking about the green ranger.

I swear I feel like I'm a two year old with a crush. Well you do really like him. I know but I don't know how he feels about me. I'm probably just some friend to him or someone he has to baby-sit since I have some freaky Vampire thing after me.

Sarah was so busy talking to her self she didn't even hear the door open and at the door was a very shocked Bridge Carson.

As soon as I went in the door and saw her there I was like wow. It was only her back but I knew who it was in a second. She looks amazing from behind as much as she does from the front and wow those were nice pants. I wonder what she's doing here?

I felt a hand touch my shoulder from behind and I about died in the spot I was standing. I spun around so fast I lost my footing and started to fall only to be caught by two strong arms.

Hi." I said looking up into Bridge's eyes. I don't know what took my breath away the fall or being yet again in his arms being held close to his chest.

I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Bridge said looking down at me.

I had such a hard time getting anything to come out. I swear I opened my mouth at least two or three times before any words would come out.

Ow God I put her in shock. She is opening her mouth but nothing is coming out." Bridge thought

Are you ok." He asked looking very worried at the women in his arms.

If my heart doesn't slow down I'm going to have a heart attack. I hope he can't feel how hard and fast its beating

I'm sorry yes I'm fine I just got tongue tied for a second. I said looking down and yet again biting my bottom lip.

I swear it feels like he is holding on tighter." I thought as I looked back up into his beautiful eyes.

I wonder if she can feel how hard my heart is beating." Bridge thought

I'm not sure which one of us moved. Or if we both moved. All I know is my brain is working overtime and my body isn't listening. I was moving closer to Bridge Carson and I swear we are going to kiss. I could feel his breath on my face. We were so close maybe a piece of paper could come I'm between us.

I'm not sure what came over me but holding her close like that just felt so right. My heart was going a million miles per hour but my body was moving in slow motion. I couldn't explain it but every time all the way to the first when she is in my arms. I feel such warmth come over me.

I slowly leaned my head knowing any second we would touch.

Sorry guys I am so sorry I didn't think anyone would be in here.

Damn it just like that cold water had been poured over both of us. I was jumped backwards and out of Bridge's arm in a quarter second flat. I felt so lightheaded and we hadn't even got to kiss. I didn't even look up at Bridge I couldn't. I didn't want him to see the disappointment written all over my face or the embarrassment from being caught. God I felt like a little kid. I reached down and grabbed my towel bolting for the door.

Good night Bridge, Boom I said quickly running out the door. Which I didn't stop running until I was face first in my bed crying.

Bridge I am so sorry. I was going to test out something for Kat and I didn't think anyone would be here." Boom said looking very embarrassed.

It's ok Boom." Bridge said sounding almost sad still looking at the ground.

It's ok." He said again as he passed Boom and headed tword his room.

There were two people at S.P.D. who would not be getting any sleep tonight and its not for the reason either of them would like.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah wasn't sure how long she had been lying in bed crying. She felt like she had no energy left. Sarah sat up in bed and hugged her knees. Everything had just gotten to be to much, something had to give. She felt like a prisoner in S.P.D She completely understood why Dr. Manx and Commander Cruger wanted her to stay but Stealtrix had not showed his face one time. Maybe he moved on or maybe he really was waiting. Grumm had sent two monsters since she saw Stealtrix. She knew she had to do something. She had never let people get close to her for a reason but here was Bridge. There was something totally unique about him. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. She felt like she could let all of her walls down and be her self.

You know if you stand that way much longer there won't be any blood going to the rest of your body." Sky said turning to lay on his elbow as he lay in bed.

Bridge if you need to talk.

Bridge got off of his hands and sat on his bed across from Sky.

I almost kissed Sarah tonight. I think I blew it Sky." Bridge said looking down at his hands like a lost puppy who was kicked to much.

As soon as Sky heard this he put down his book and sat on the bed across from his friend.

What happened?

Well Sid said she couldn't sleep and asked if I would go to the gym with her.

I heard that part Sky said what happened after you got to the gym

Well Sarah was there working out and I guess she didn't hear me so I went to touch her shoulder and I scared her and she jumped. She lost her balance and was about to fall but I caught her and held her and we moved closer. Then Boom walked in" Bridge said looking up at Sky

Did she seem like she was returning these feelings.?

Well she was leaning into but maybe it was just the moment of things. I don't know Sky but I really, really like her.

Do you regret almost kissing her?

No not in a million years. I regret not getting to kiss her. She's amazing Sky. I haven't met anyone like her before. She's beautiful, funny, smart and she loves buttery toast. She even laughs at my jokes that aren't funny and she doesn't make me feel weird.

Sky at this point had a small smile on his face.

What's so funny?' Bridge asked

It seems to me like you already know how you feel. So I suggest you go and tell her. Better yet show her." Sky said raising a eye brow

Secret Hideout…….

How much longer do I have to wait? It has been two whole weeks. I grow tired of staying here. There are so many minds and so little time Broodwing.

Patients Stealtrix. I need her mind to help complete Emperors Gruumm's plans.

Am I not paying you enough money?"

Yes but I grow tired. I need to feed." Said Stealtrix as he walked back and forth clearly agitated.

Very Well Bluehead bring one of our guest." Said Broodwing

I thought you might be getting hungry so I arranged a little snack.

Let me go. Please let me go." NO

The Bluehead came back into the room with a young women maybe 20 years old.

Please don't hurt me let me go." She pleaded

Stealtrix walked over to the young women grabbing her by the throat.

Very nice Broodwing. I can feel the fear and the youth. She will do nicely.

Stealtrix in gulped the women in his cape as her screams became muffled. You could see her figure become limp in his arms as Stealtrix released his hold on her mouth she fell backwards. Her body would have hit the floor if he had not still been holding her.

Very nice, yes very nice Broodwing. I will require one a day if you expect me to stay.

That could be a slight problem." Said Broodwing

Not if you truly want the girls memories it wont." Stealtrix throw the zombie like girl into the Blueheads arms.

Take the trash out he said as he exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Rangers report to the command center." Came the voice of Kat Manx.

As the ranger entered the command center Bridge stopped dead in his tracks. Sarah was standing over to the side. Eyes very red and she looked like she could pass out any second

Rangers as you know Stealtrix has not been seen in the two weeks Dr. Edwards has been staying at S.P.D. It appears he is still here." Said Cruger

In the last three days three women have been found dumped in the East district. There minds completely erased. I have had them brought to S.P.D. where I can try to find a cure." Said Kat .

I think Stealtrix is trying to send me a message." Sarah said her voice clearly horse from all of the crying she has been doing.

I have talked it over with Commander Cruger and were going to try to lure Stealtrix out.

You can't." came a voice from the back of the room. Bridge walked in front of the others and got right in front of Sarah.

She couldn't bear to look at him. She felt like she had the weight of the world on her as it was. Those three girls lost there lives because of her.

Bridge took both of her hands in his own and said in a slow soft voice.

Sarah you can't. If you go out there he will try to get you.

Sarah wasn't sure where she found the straight but she looked Bridge in the eyes.

I trust the rangers. I trust you." she said with a small smile.

He has to be stopped Bridge and this is the only way. Believe me I'm scared but it has to be done." Sarah unable to look into Bridges hurt, and sad eyes anymore lowered her head just to have Bridge rest his on hers. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted to make it all go away and everything be ok.

Bridge looked up at Commander Cruger with Sarah still resting in his arms. When are we going to try this sir."

We will head out in the morning. We are going to make it seem like she needs to get something from her apartment.

Sir if It ok. Can I take Dr. Edwards back to her room sir." Bridge asked clearly looking worried for the women in his arms.

That's fine Cadet Carson.

Thank you sir.

Sarah felt so drained she leaned on Bridge the whole way there. She was afraid if she let go she wouldn't make it.

Ok so the next chapter 9A is for the older folks like M rated. Then Chapter 9B will be everyone friendly. So please if your not old enough skip Chapter 9A


	9. Chapter 9

Well I wrote the chapter and planned on it being a lot juicier but then I made it to juicy. Then I couldn't figure out what to do. So here is a whole lot toned down version.

As they reached her door Bridge opened and guided her to her bed where he gentle sat her down. Never once letting go of her.

Bridge." Sarah said as if a whisper in the wind

Bridge looked down at her as she looked up at him. He took one of his hands and wiped away a stray tear. Then he began to play with a few strands of her hair. Sarah leaned into his caress. It didn't matter how tired she was his touch felt so good. Sarah reached over and took his hand that was touching her hair. She wanted to feel more of him not just his finger tips. She slowly started to take off his gloves. She looked up at him to see if there were any objections, there were none. She let both gloves fall to the floor. Bridge felt his heart speed up as he touched the side of her face. It was like a wave of energy swept throws him. He was almost shaking as he slide two fingers down her neck wrapping them around her hair. Sarah arched her neck back and let out a small moan. Bridge had to taste her and that's all there was to it.. As they touched, they were both over whelmed with the raw electricity that flowed throw them. The kiss soft at first quickly heated up. Bridge left her lips and started kissing her neck which just made it even harder for Sarah. She bit down on her lip and let out a loud moan. He knew just where to touch her. Sarah reached for the Zipper on Bridge's jacket and quickly undid it. She slides his jacket off of his shoulders showing off his well muscular chest under his tight green shirt. Bridge still sucking slightly on her neck making sure not to leave a mark. Sarah grabbed the bottom of Bridges shirt and ran her hands under it. Caressing and grabbing at his chest. Bridge stopped kissing her neck long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Sarah could not believe her eyes. He had a six pack and a half. He was defiantly all muscle. Bridge slowly begins to unbutton her shirt. Placing small kisses on her neck. As he undid the last button her blouse slowly fell to the floor. Bridge embraced her as they both fell back onto the bed.

Sarah looked over at the clock as her naked body was still pressed against Bridge. Her heart resting on his chest listing to his steady breathing and slow heart beat. It read two a.m. She knew she needed sleep. After all she was going to be bait tomorrow.

Baby what's wrong." Bridge said as he began rubbing the top of Sarah's head.

I just have a lot on my mind. Go back to sleep

Bridge pulled her closer to him." Sarah I know your scared. So am I. He said placing a finger under her chin to get her to look at him.

I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Bridge said in a very serious voice.

I know. I'm sorry for putting you threw this. I just can't live locked up in S.P.D. anymore.

I know and it ok. After tomorrow you will have you life back" Bridge said almost sounding a little sad.

Hey." Sarah said. You are apart of my life now. Please don't think just because I get to leave S.P.D. that you won't still be a Hugh part. This wasn't just sex to me either Bridge." Sarah said trying to stress how much he meant to her in her voice.

Bridge couldn't help but smile. She was way more then a one nite stand to him. He was head over heels in love with her. He just didn't know how to say the words yet.


End file.
